I'll be your alibi
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: "She was pink, he was blue. She was fire, he was water. They shouldn't have mixed, shouldn't have fit. But they did, in ways that brought about strength, power, trust, desire, longing, and love." One shots for Sakura and Kisame.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, I should be working on either The Dragon Empress or Enemy Fire. Problem though, I have plenty of ideas for chapters for those two, I just don't know where to go. And a lot of those ideas are for later on in the story.**

 **So, until I can sort through them all and figure out my course of action, I'm gonna try writing some oneshots for one of my favorite couples: Sakura and Kisame!**

 **Honestly, they might just be my main OTP. They seem to have personalities that would mesh really well together if they were actually ever given the chance to interact on a civil level.**

* * *

 **1**

Nightclubs were not meant for her; he could see it in the way she regarded everyone around her. She was cautious, watchful, deliberate in her movements. Her outfit was dark, it blended into the background of the club, the dark walls and alcoves creating spaces for her to hide in. Her drinks never left her hands, and she always kept them within her eyesight.

Some would say she was nervous, that she was aware that she was prey.

He would beg to differ. No, he would chuckle and tell them they were wrong to consider her prey.

No, she was not prey.

She was the predator.

And she was hunting someone; whoever they were, he hoped that they were prepared for her.

Because he couldn't wait to see her strike.

What he hadn't considered, was that perhaps he was the prey.

* * *

Sakura would never admit to her friends that when she was feeling restless, when she was feeling a light buzzing underneath her skin, she would put on an oh so alluring outfit and go clubbing by herself.

They would lose their minds, if they ever found out that their _precious, innocent, fragile_ Sakura liked to spend her nights alone in a hot club with complete and total strangers surrounding her.

She didn't care.

She didn't need their permission.

She didn't need them.

What they would never know, was that she always felt so alive in those dark spaces where anything could happen. _She could be whoever she wanted to be in those precious hours._ She didn't have to pretend to be the sweet, little, angel that everyone expected her to be.

No, here, she could be the sensual, alluring, dangerous, seductive Sakura.

She could wear dresses that went too high up.

 _Kakashi would tell her to find something more appropriate._

She could wear shirts that showed too much.

 _Sasuke would throw his coat over her shoulders._

She could wear skirts that flirted with danger.

 _Naruto would force her to wear something more suitable._

She could be whoever she wanted to be in these nightclubs, and damn anyone that tried to stop her.

Wherein everyone wanted her to play the vunerable victim, the delicate prey, the fragile doll, _she could be different._

 _She could finally, finally, be the predator._

* * *

Tonight was one of those nights-

She could feel it in her blood, dancing underneath her skin.

 **The call to let loose and be free.**

So she answered that call, and out she went without a single care for the consequences. Tonight was going to be about _her._

She had chosen something dark and tempting for her outfit, something that would catch eyes and hands. A black, floor length, skirt with double side slits that went up to her upper thigh; fishnet tights with small rhinestones scattered about; a maroon, cropped, sleeveless, form fitting shirt with a mock turtleneck; and strappy, black heels. Sakura piled her long hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head, acentuating her neck and shoulders. She wore silver tassle earrings, and a few bangles that clinked together when she moved her wrists. Her makeup was vampy; eyes a smoky masterpiece, cheekbones highlighted to heaven, lips painted a dark wine red.

Sakura knew from the moment she walked in, that she had caught someone's attention already, and that made her _grin_. She glanced around the area, looking for the mysterious eyes that she could _feel leaving a trail as they raked over her form._

She found them, in the VIP section, and they belonged to a familiar face.

She flashed a dangerous smile, and winked.

Kisame lifted his drink in her direction, his own predatory smile in place.

 **Let the game begin.**

* * *

He knew her, knew who she was, who she was friends with, but at the same time, he didn't know _her_ , not truly, at least.

He knew that she was a prodigy in the medical field, a near genius in martial arts, and the only female able to handle his best friend's annoying litle brother.

He wanted to know more about her.

He wanted to know what her skin felt underneath his palm.

He wanted to know the sounds she made when pleasure was all she knew.

He wanted to know what it would be like to dominate her.

 _He needed to know if her moans would be as delicious as he imagined them to be._

So when she winked at him before disappearing into the throbbing crowd below, he felt excitement flow through his veins.

She wanted to see if he would come hunt her down.

She wanted to challenge him.

He chuckled darkly before tossing the rest of his drink back; he stood up and walked out of his private room, but not before glancing back and catching her watching him from the bar. Her enticing grin was all he needed before he disappeared.

* * *

When he came down the stairs at the back of the club, he swept his gaze across the dance floor, searching for his vixen.

His vixen.

 _His vixen._

 **His vixen.**

Emerald eyes rimmed in kohl and smoke caught his eyes the moment that thought swept through his mind, and they beckoned him towards her. A dark promise was lurking in their depths, a promise that made his stomach tighten in anticipation. He couldn't tell, but his deranged smile only made her excited, it told her of all the dark things he planned on doing to her once she was his.

So she turned sideways and beckoned him forward with her finger, before twisting and mixing in with the crowd around that pulsed in time with the beat.

He growled, parting the crowd with his sheer size and aura.

Everyone moved out of his way, but none of them were able to produce the minx that had captivated him since their first meeting all those years ago.

He kept moving forward, catching glimpses of pink in the corners of his eyes.

The hunt was **on.**

* * *

Sakura stood in an alcove. Her chest moved up and down quickly, the excitement of switching between the hunter and the hunted made her breath rush out of her.

She knew she had pushed Kisame a bit far with her game, but she wanted to see if he could keep up.

If he would be willing to step up to the plate.

She closed her eyes and let out a breathless laugh, only to stop when she felt a hand grip her waist and _pull._

"My, my, such a vixen, making me chase you all over." A husky vice whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. She shivered as Kisame's other hand grabbed her waist as well in a tight grip. She pressed herself up against him, purposely pushing her chest into his.

His dark eyes seemed to grow even darker with her little act, so she pushed her luck with him.

She lifted her arms to rest her hands on his chest, then quickly dragged her painted nails down the expanse of his broad, muscular chest, stopping only when she reached the waistband of his designer jeans. Kisame growled in response, tugging her even closer while his hands moved of their own accord. One found her lower back, the other moved to grip her right thigh and tugged it up. He pressed her further into the alcove, their breaths mingling in the tight space.

"You are playing with _fire_." He growled out, before pressing his hips against her. Her stuttered moan made his stomach tighten and coil even more. He dipped his head down and dragged his sharp teeth against the expanse of her neck, nevermind that it was covered currently.

"You gonna talk all night, or are you gonna actually do something-" Her words were cut off when he pressed his lips against hers in a demanding kiss.

Their lips burned from the contact, and that only spurred them forward. Sakura gripped his shirt and _pulled._

Kisame squeezed her thigh tightly, igniting the fire Sakura felt deeply. She knew that he would be her downfall.

 _And that was_ exactly _what she wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, I should be working on either The Dragon Empress or Enemy Fire. Problem though, I have plenty of ideas for chapters for those two, I just don't know where to go. And a lot of those ideas are for later on in the story.**

 **So, until I can sort through them all and figure out my course of action, I'm gonna try writing some oneshots for one of my favorite couples: Sakura and Kisame!**

 **Honestly, they might just be my main OTP. They seem to have personalities that would mesh really well together if they were actually ever given the chance to interact on a civil level.**

* * *

 **2**

 _"Always been a black sheep living in a daydream  
_ _In too deep, in too deep"_

Kisame rolled over and opened his eyes to stare at his love, her hair splayed over her pillow like ivy. He always wondered, first thing whenever he woke up and saw her laying there, if this was just another daydream of his.

He had to always to ask himself if he had fallen in too deep with her, if he truly deserved her.

And then she would stir, and then she would wake up and look at him.

And he would be reminded all over again why he loved her.

* * *

 _"I'ma give you everything, I'ma give you everything forever, everything  
_ _Don't even know sleep, gonna keep it all G"_

The way she would look at him, like he was the earth and everything on it, made him want to kneel in front of her and _worship_ her.

He wanted to give her everything.

He wanted to give her the sun, the moon, the stars; everything.

She deserved everything.

There were nights where he couldn't sleep, where all he could do was stare up at their ceiling and ponder.

Those were the nights where he would write down something new he wanted to give her. He would hide the journal full of notes, promising that one day soon, he would be able to give her everything he had written down.

He didn't know that the only thing she wanted, was him.

* * *

 _"On the same team, same damn team  
_ _'Til my body 6 feet, I'ma give you everything forever, everything"_

He knew that there were lots of people in her life who thought he was dirt beneath their feet and he didn't deserve her.

He knew that they tried to whisper their thoughts to her, in hopes of getting her to change her mind.

He also knew that behind that polite smile of hers, was a hurricane itching to be released at them.

One day, someone went a little too far, and he could only sit back and watch.

 _"Oh Sakura, you could do so much better than him, he has nothing to offer you! Such a shame really, that you feel the need to defile yourself with a creature like him-"_

 _"Shall I list all the 'things' Kisame has to offer to me? Or should I list all the ways to Sunday I can hurt you without ever getting caught? Hmm? Which would you like? Cause right now, I can easily list a couple. No? Then keep that useless mouth of yours shut since all it's good for is letting your tongue wag. Oh, and since we're on the topic of mouths and tongues, Kisame's got the best one in this damn universe. And he certainly knows how to use it better than you do, if you catch my drift."_

After that, everyone kept their opinions to themselves, lest they be thoroughly dressed down like that poor soul had been.

After that day, he had vowed that until he was dead and buried, he would give the world to his queen.

* * *

 _"I'm that Al Capone cadillac, drive like a maniac  
Killer like zodiac (yeah yeah yeah)  
Shock to your cardiac, 'til the end got your back  
Even when you're gonna crash"_

He wasn't going to lie, he was not a good man, he had done horrible things throughout his life.

Terrible, horrific, despicable things.

But she chose to stay with him, despite everything he had done. She chose to ride with him, chose to be with him 'til the end.

* * *

 _"I'm still gonna ride with you, ride with you, ride with you  
_ _You know I'd die for you, die for you, die for you"_

"Wha?" Was his intelligent reply.

"You heard me, we're in this together." She crossed her arms over her chest, nodding her head once like the matter was over and done. It wasn't, not for him, not yet.

"No no no no no no. I can't let you do this! I can't - I won't - I - Kura-chan, I can't let you get involved."

"Too bad it's not your decision. I'm with you, a hundred percent, 'til the end of the line, ride or die."

"Baby girl, I'm not a good man, I've done shit that would make any sane person run and call the cops."

"Who the fuck said I'm sane? I have a whole 'notha voice in my head telling me to set shit on fire all the time." Kisame was thrown off by the comment.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 _"Put it all on the line for you just to keep it bulletproof (oh)_

 _Stay with me tonight, I'll be your alibi"_

That first night he stumbled into her apartment, adrenaline high wearing off as quickly as it happened, she had simply rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glared at him for getting water everywhere.

He remembered how the smell of rain clung to him like a second skin.

Remembered how tired she had looked, wearing her matching pajama set and leaning against her bedroom doorframe heavily.

Remembered how she didn't even question his being there, simply glared at him for leaving puddles of rain water on her hardwood floors.

Remembered how she had told him to put his wet clothes in her washer and that she probably had something for him to wear to sleep in.

He had asked her if she was aware of what she was doing. She had wave him off, grumbling under her breath about men and not knowing how to knock like decent people.

He remembered chuckling at her as he pulled his coat off and hung it up before bending down and removing his shoes. He had thought about where to put them, before deciding to leave them there.

She had thrown a towel at him and pointed first at the puddles on her floor, then at his shoes. She hadn't said a word.

He had wondered if she knew what she was getting into, by letting him stay there.

"You can stay with me tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if the loud ass sirens outside all any indication, it looks like you need a strong alibi."

"You offerin'?"

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

 **AN: Song is Alibi by Krewella. Listen to it when you read this, it'll make it better.**

 **Actually, you could listen to that song for the first chapter as well, as that's what I was listening to when I wrote that one.**


End file.
